


The Return of the Forgotten Neverland

by karmandthedarkangel



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tam has a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel
Summary: "Linh and the others can't ever find out. I won't let them. They need to remain forgotten forever. If these crazy idiots find out, they will return."In which Tam is hiding a massive secret not even Linh knows about. They didn't know and they wouldn't have known, if those two didn't come and the others didn't decide to meddle. But if the two hadn't come, history would have repeated itself and the peaceful Neverland would have been lost forever.(I might change this and the title later)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Forgotten Species

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before most of the events of Unlocked but Keefe still woke up and got his handy dandy new power.

"Hey Tam."

Tam looked up from where he was reading on Havenfield's couch to look over at Sophie.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if Linh died?"

Tam sighed before closing the book, his hands deftly slipping a bookmark between the pages he had been reading. He leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"What would I do..? Honestly, I could bear to lose ano- her."

"Tammy Boy, that's not a - hey wait a second. Were you about to say another?"

"No, no I wasn't. And well, I don't need to answer that question. Guess we'll find out when the time comes. And stop calling me that Sencen."

"Too bad Bangs Boy."

"Your taste in hairstyles is terrible. I mean, you just need to take one look at your hair to realize it."

Keefe gasped dramatically.

"You did not just insult Lord Hunkyhair's hair!"

"I think I just did." Tam got up and waved his cloak, shadows darkening the room. The others in the room stopped what they were doing to sigh. The shadows lightened but Tam was already gone. The last glimpse they could catch of him was him exiting the door, his cloak swirling around him before it shut and Tam could be seen no more.

"What a dramatic idiot." Linh said, shaking her head. Marella sighed.

"I know right."

"Hey! Only I get to call my brother an idiot." A water ball formed in Linh's hand threateningly. Marella rolled her eyes.

"And technically, I didn't call him an idiot. I agreed with you when you called him an idiot."

Linh blinked.

"I guess." The water ball vanished. Marella smirked.

"Exactly."

"Hey Linh, did you and Bangs Boi have another sibling?"

Linh looked over at him.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

Keefe waved her off.

"Oh nothing except that Shade Boy over somewhere was about to mention another - or something else that starts with ano."

"Yeah we don't." Linh turned to fully face him. "Did you hear him right?"

"Yes I did. I have a photographic memory, remember?"

"Yeah but it can be befuddled if you saw the scene incorrectly."

"Fine. Foster?"

Sophie nodded.

"He definitely said it."

Keefe turned to Linh triumphant.

"See?"

Linh shrugged.

"Well I don't know then. Maybe he was going to say anyway?"

"Ano and any sound different. And he switched gears."

"Are you suggesting that he's hiding something from us? From me?" Linh narrowed her eyes at him. Keefe shrugged.

"Dark, secretive and mysterious. That's our Tammy Boy. He could be."

"We were together since birth!"

"Well, he could have just left you at some point and came back with a day or two. And guilty until proven innocent."

Sophie coughed.

"In the Forbidden Cities, it's innocent until proven guilty."

Keefe frowned.

"Well that's just stupid."

"It's just in America. And it's not stupid! Loads of innocent people were probably saved."

"The same works both ways Foster. What about the guilty people who didn't leave evidence?"

"I guess. Why are we even discussing politics?" Sophie asked.

"You started it Foster."

"Did not!"

"Did too. Honestly, I thought you had a photographic memory, how could you forget?" Keefe asked, the back of his hand on his forehead as he sighed. Sophie rolled her eyes as she smacked Keefe. Fitz looked and whistled.

"Dang, that was hard."

Keefe rolled his eyes.

"Harder than steel that's for sure. That's our Mysterious Miss F."

"Shut up Keefe."

"Hey Linh?"

"Hmm?"

"How was Tammy like when you guys were younger?"

Linh sighed.

"He was reserved and quiet. He also loved to read. But if I asked to play with him, he would. He also always loved covering one of his eyes." 

"Read?!" Keefe sat up in shock. "Tammy Boy reads?!"

"Read. Past tense Keefe."

"But why'd he stop?" Sophie asked. Linh sighed.

"He never fully stopped. He just started reading less and less. His favorite genre's fantasy though."

"We live in a fantasy world." Sophie mumbled as the others laughed. 

* * *

Tam looked towards the sky and sighed. His eyes closed as the rain started coming down, hitting his face and starting to soak his clothes. He opened his eyes again and just leaned back against the wall as moved downwards. He ended up sitting down with his legs in front of him pointed upwards like a mountain. His fingertips which were reaching for the sky, met each other in front of his face but his palms were far away from one another. His eyes closed again as the rain fell down and water dripped from his eyes. By this point, he was definitely wet, not wet enough to be soaked but definitely wet. The rain brought back so many memories - good, kinda bad and bad. 

"I wonder if they'll ever find out about the Forgotten Species. They might they might not. After all, they are apparently extinct and banned from being researched because of that and a few other reasons. But then again, this is them we're talking about. If they hear something about it, I'm 100% sure they will fight and break all the rules possible just to find out about them. Can't let them know I know about them."

Tam's wry smile lasted for just a few seconds before his clothes became soaking and he started to shiver. He sighed before practicing temperature regulation. 

"Sneaking out in the Human World is helpful when you want to practice temperature regulation in freezing cold rain. Now, I wonder how I can stop them from finding out. They're getting closer to the truth just by looking through the library. Linh and the others can't ever find out, I won't let them. They need to remain forgotten forever. If these crazy idiots find out, they will return."


	2. The New Enemy

"So, Team Valiant will be having a meeting with all the intelligent species about the Neverseen." Sophie said, coming into the room. 

"Really?" Biana popped her head up. 

"Mhm." Sophie nodded. "They have a theory happening and they need to tell us something. Something about new allies outside of the intelligent species or something. But that doesn't make sense? Wouldn't it just be humans?"

Tam flinched so hard, his leg banged the table. He cursed as everyone turned to look at him. 

"Tam, are you alright?" Linh asked, concern laced in her voice. Tam nodded, rubbing his leg and feeling his temperature rise up. 

"I'm fine. I should probably go get it checked to be on the safe side."

"Alright. Do you need help?" 

"No. It's fine." He got up and walked off, steadily. He exited the room as everyone just watched in silence. They turned back to Sophie as the door shut. 

"Hey Foster, can I spy on you guys during your top secret meeting? Don't worry, I won't get caught."

"Keefe, no. But, we'll try to tell you guys what we find out. Right?"

"Whatever." Stina muttered as the others nodded. 

"You better. I don't want to be left out again. Who knows what top secret information I might miss." Keefe said, putting his hand on his chest dramatically.

"Stop being so dramatic. You're just like my brother I could swear."

"Rude! I'm nothing like Bangs Boy. For one, my hair is obviously superior to his stupid bangs."

For that comment, Keefe got a waterball splashed on his hair. 

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"I was. That's why I splashed it."

"Betrayal!" 

"Serves you right. Did you happen to forget the tips of my hair are similar?"

"Oops?"

Sophie just groaned as Keefe was splashed with yet another water ball - courtesy of Linh.

"We're never gonna be serious are we?" She asked, face palming. 

"Probably not but isn't this fun?" Dex asked, holding a prank elixar. 

Sophie stared in horror as Dex went in. Her face quickly turned neutral after that. 

"Well, if you can't stop them, might as well join them." She shrugged. 

* * *

"Alright, so we have a feeling that the Neverseen have somehow gotten another species involved in this. In the past week, we've noticed a breach in the human world." Councillor Emery started. "You see, there are two parts to the human world. The human part and the demon part."

All the other rulers seemed angry while Team Valiant just stared in shock.

"Wait, are the demons part of the Intelligent Species?" Sophie asked, her mind numb. _Demons exist, demons exist, demons exist..._

"Yes they are. Well, were. They were sealed away after hunting down humans for food about 1000 years ago. We don't exactly know why and how and what were the terms since the humans dealt with it all." Councillor Oralie said. 

"Oh." Sophie said, wishing it were someone else who had said that. She still wasn't on good terms with her. 

"So apparently there are some rebels in the demon world and they wish to take the throne and the Neverseen promised it to them in exchange for helping them with their goal."

"So what now? We don't know how to deal with them, do we? They have different powers and weaknesses, don't they?" Biana asked. The Councillors nodded. 

"We don't know much about them, but we have located someone who does. He was a rebellion leader in the demon world as he wasn't a demon, but a human and he was going to be eaten. Bring him in." Councillor Emery stated. 

A few elves brought in a cage with a 16 year old boy with white hair and blue eyes glaring at them. He had elvin clothes on currently and he didn't seem to be happy with this arrangement at all. 

"What is it now? First you kidnap me, use some fancy sh*t on me and now you're dragging me here? I wanted to live a f*cking peaceful life and this happens? After all that sh*t I went through?"

Team Valiant stared at him, horrified. 

"What's your name?" Emery asked. The boy scowled. 

"As if I'm telling you."

"Well then we will force you to tell us."

"Hey! You can't do that! He's just a kid! And a human!" Sophie stood up straight glaring at the Councillors. "That's an abuse of power!"

"Yeah!" Dex stood up. The other members joined them. Emery sighed.

"You don't understand. We need him. He's one of the only pieces of information we have. We have to take them down."

"Leave it to Mujika! Don't you dare meddle with them. If you do, they'll get you and the havoc wreaked will be unimaginable!" The boy warned. "Especially since you have fancy powers. If they get their hands on you..."

"Be quiet." Emery warned him. The boy just glared at him.

"Oh so when I give you information you get mad and when I don't you also get mad? Idiots."

Team Valiant snickered as Emery glared at him.

"I'm a Councillor. You can't speak to me like that."

"I don't know why they respect you so much because I sure wouldn't. F*ck you."

"Wait, how does he know the Enlightened Language?" Sophie asked.

"Like I said before. They did some fancy sh*t to me. Gave me understanding and knowledge of your language which I appreciate, but would like a lot better if you didn't capture me."

"I said to be quiet."

"I'm not going to-" He was cut off as one of the elves just looked at him.

"Mesmer." Sophie breathed out. The boy turned to Emery and opened his mouth.

"The information I have to give is that the demons gave me the message to tell you to f*ck off." He said in a completely monotone voice. Sophie stared at him as his eyes became dull, cold and lifeless. He turned to the mesmer and glared at her. 

"You thought that would work? Man, you gotta find out who you capture. I wasn't the rebellion leader for nothing. My intelligence can only be matched with one person and I nearly started a civil war between demons. And I tried committing genocide. Why do I get barely any credit? I killed the overpowered demon queen. I mean, come on."

Team Valiant along with all the leaders stared at him. 

"G-genocide? Civil war?" Dex asked. The boy turned to him.

"You're one of the nicer ones. And you're around 15."

Dex nodded. 

"15 exactly."

The boy tapped his chin.

"I see."

"Well, since he seems to be opening up more to you guys, you will be in charge of him." Emery stated. 

"Alright."

"Report anything useful he says to us."

Sophie nodded.

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Demons exist."

Tam became pale as the others shot up and stared at Sohpie. 

"What did you say Foster? And who's he?" Keefe pointed to the cage. 

Sophie proceded to explain everything with the rest of Team Valiant interjected every once in a while. 

"And this is..." She gestured to the boy who had been silent this whole time. He shook his head as Sophie sighed.

"No named."

Tam got up, slightly swaying.

"So now demons exist?" He asked. Linh looked at him, concern written all over her face.

"Are you alright Tam?"

"Fine." He snapped. He walked over to the boy's cage and sat down to look straight at him. 

"How's life?"

"Terrible."

"Life really sucks, doesn't it? But now you've gotten kidnapped. Your Mama must be worried." 

The white haired boy frowned. 

"Mama?"

"The person who took care of you, 22194."

The frown deepened.

"I don't like to be called that."

"22194?" Sophie asked. Tam pointed to the boy's neck where a brand was. The brand was a string of numbers. 22194.

"You didn't give us an actual name you know. What else can we call you. Young but Old? Oldies newbie?" Keefe came next to Tam who moved away slowly.

"What is up with your nicknames? Just call me whatever you want I guess. Giving you a name would be too personal and I don't trust you guys."

Tam nodded. 

"I wanna take him in."

Everyone stared at him, shocked. Tam looked at them.

"What?"

"You... want... what?!"

Tam rolled his eyes. 

"I wanna take him in. But I probably can't since I'm not part of your little group."

Norman looked at him curiously. 

"Interesting. Based on their reactions, you're like the loner and the one who finds it hard to trust people?"

"That's Tammy boy! How'd you guess?"

"I literally said based on their, well technically your, reactions. What do you think?"

"Sassy. You can take him Tammy."

"I technically can't but yeah, okay. Also, you're not in charge of this all."

"Okay okay. Jeez you are not okay today."

"We can take turns watching over him. Today, Tam can join me in Havenfield and stay in his room."

"Wait, but..."

"Not today Linh."

Everyone reeled back in shock.

"Tam, you..." They all stared in shock. Tam rolled his eyes. 

"This is important Linh. And maybe I can get close to him. It'll be better if I do."

"You all are just trying to use me, aren't you?" Norman muttered in Japanese. Sophie, Keefe and Tam all looked at him. 

"You know me and Keefe can understand you, right?"

"F*ck."

"They're polygots." Tam muttered in the Enlightened Language. "They can understand any language. Even the ones of other species. Lucky duckies."

"So elves have different powers?" Norman asked. Tam nodded.

"Some can speak other languages, read minds, control people, control their emotions, sense emotions, manipulate technology, manipulate the elements... you get it. There are loads of powers. We call them abilities here. Most of us have them. Some of us don't and they're called talentless." 

"Oh."

"Yeah. They, along with twins, get treated the worst."

"Twins?"

"Well, multiple births. I have a twin so..."

"Oh."

Tam got up. 

"You seem to get along with him Tam. I think it would be best for you to be with him tonight."

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll get along quite nicely." Tam said.

* * *

Tam went to Havenfield and knocked on the door. Grady opened it and looked surprised to see Tam.

"You're the person in charge of the human?"

Tam nodded.

"You volunteered?"

Tam nodded again. Grady just opened the door looking completely surprised. 

"Edaline, it's Tam!"

"Alright! I'll send some mallowmelt up later!"

"Come with me."

Grady showed him a crystal bedroom and on one side was the boy with white hair and blue eyes. 

"Have fun with him. He's really unresponsive."

Tam nodded as Grady left, closing the door. Tam took off his cloak as the boy just watched him. 

"You know, people are going to start thinking you're a creep if you continue to stare like that," Tam turned to stare at the boy who was in the middle of apologizing. 

"...Norman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you've forgotten which are the intelligent species, they are: elves, goblins, dwarves, trolls, gnomes and ogres. Humans were once part of it before Vespera and the Neverseen. And sorry if I made any of them OOC. Sophie, Biana, Dex, Wylie, and Stina are all part of Team Valiant by the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> New book, first chapter. This will probably update slowly. We'll see.


End file.
